Thermal levels of a processing system may change due to the heat generated by various components of the processing system that process tasks. The heat generated may limit the maximum operating frequency of the processing system. Dynamic thermal management (DTM) mechanisms such as the core hopping and throttling techniques may be used to maintain the thermal levels of the processing system. A time-based core-hopping may result in temperature reduction, wherein the execution of tasks may be moved from one core to the other after a pre-determined time duration elapses. A thermal-based core-hopping may result in performance increase, wherein the thermal-based core-hopping may be triggered by a thermal event. The throttling techniques may comprise dynamic voltage scaling, frequency scaling, micro-architecture throttling, and such other similar approaches.